Selection for increased and decreased recombination is being practiced in two intervals of the third chromosome of Drosophila melanogaster. If selection is successful, genetic analyses of the factors involved will be carried out. This should increase our understanding of the nature of the genetic control of one of the most fundamental of biological processes - genetic recombination.